Adarlan High
by FreeGrain
Summary: Six new transfers come to Adarlan High and Aelin hates them all instantly. {High School AU} {Discontinued}
1. Transfers

**This has been sitting about in my docs for a while, sorry for the shitty quality.**

* * *

Aelin was sitting on the benches outside Adarlan High, her eyes narrowed. Of her friends, she was the first in the morning. She was always the first to arrive.

Which meant that she always had time to observe the rest of her year in their mornings. It was pretty interesting. She'd grown used to the tell tale signs of lying and fakeness. The popular ones that were actually really insecure.

She scanned her year, recognising faces.

There was Ansel, pretty and popular but surprisingly a good friend of hers. They'd bonded when Aelin had been made science partners with her.

Nox Owen leaned against a wal, the skinny boy flipping a coin casually as he talked to his friends. They were occasional acquaintances with teasing words usually passing between them.

And then walking across the courtyard, her henchmen (or henchwoman as they were all female) in tow, was Manon Blackbeak.

Captain of the inner school's winning five-ball team and arguably the most beautiful girl in the whole school, she was the centre of attention in their year. Aelin could see that. That white hair so artfully pulled back from her face and those black flecked gold eyes that gleamed with a dangerous fire. Tall with a killer body and legs that probably would make most men go into shock.

Yep, she was that beautiful.

But Manon just didn't care. Manon Blackbeak didn't make friends. She didn't talk to be people, she didn't even spare people a second glance if it didn't benefit her. There was just her group, the Thirteen as the school liked to call them, that she talked to. Thirteen young and beautiful woman who all seemed deadly enough that most people felt a little uncomfortable. Aelin didn't though.

People idolised them. Absolutely gorgeous, the top of the sports leagues and even the top of their school in grades. They acted like they didn't even try. They were amazing, she'd give them that.

But like always, there were people that hated them. Boys that had been turned down when they'd asked one if the Thirteen out. Girls who were just down right jealous. Even teachers occasionally took a disliking to them.

Rumours flowed like water down a stream. There were nicknames galore for the Thirteen and they weren't the nicest. The school had all nicknamed them 'witches' for their devilish grins and just general wickedness. Some people called them the 'Ironheart witches' for their ice cold hearts and uncaringness for others feelings.

But most called them the 'Ironteeth witches' after the vicious hickeys that appeared on Manon's closest friend, Asterin, who also happened to be her alleged girlfriend. Asterin had worn them in with pride, even going as far as winking whenever she got stares. Manon had made no comment on whether she was the culprit or not.

Most of the school was ready to throw the lesbian tag on the Thirteen. 'Of course, that's why they didn't want to go out with me'. Aelin didn't really know what to think.

As she was watching them walk, the golden haired Asterin leaned forward and whispered something in Manon's ear. Almost immediately Manon's eyes latched onto hers. And they stared.

Aelin held the stare, not willing to look away in shame. The Thirteen paused in their walk to all turn and look at her and for the first time, Aelin felt uncomfortable in their presence.

Tension filled the air. People were beginning to notice and many eyes fell to her. Aelin bit back a snarl.

But then Manon just rolled her eyes and waved a hand with an air of pure arrogance. Aelin's blood boiled. Grins spread across the witches ranks as amusement set in.

They kept walking. Aelin was fuming as she sat back.

"Getting an eyeful of Adarlan High's finest members?" a voice said from behind her. She recognised it immediately.

It was her best friend Dorian, pushing his boyfriend Chaol's wheelchair as the two of them joined her.

Dorian was one of his strange friendships Aelin had definitely not expected to make. Rich, intelligent and good looking, Dorian was obviously expected to be one of the popular lads. He'd tried to at first. He'd made friends. But that boy was such a bookworm that he just didn't fit in with them.

Chaol was actually originally Dorian's personal bodyguard until an accident involving Dorian's father ended with causalities and Chaol losing the use of both legs. Dorian had inherited his father's wealth, though he wouldn't be able to access it until he was eighteen.

He'd taken over his father's company and under the guidance of his father's close adviser, was actually doing pretty well.

Aelin leaned back, still spitting fire in her mind. "Hmph. As if I'd gave a rat's tail about those witches."

Chaol let out a laugh and wheeled himself up beside her. "You're just jealous because Elide likes her better than you."

Aelin spun on her seat to glare at him. "She does not!"

Chaol let out a cough and indicated behind her. Aelin spun back around and the very girl they'd been talking about had now joined the witches. Her inside bubbled at the sight of Elide clinging to Manon's arm.

So Aelin had said that Manon didn't make friends. There was only one exception to that rule and that was Elide, a small girl who practically worshipped the ground Aelin walked on. Which was fine because Aelin would never abuse that.

Manon however, there was no guarantee. Gradually the girl had befriended the Ironteeth witches, God only know how. Suddenly Aelin wasn't the only that Elide idolised. Elise had somehow slithered under Manon's barrier and gotten to know her. And Manon didn't even push her away. No, that witch seemed to like her friend.

"I really don't like her hanging around with them," Aelin scoffed. "Nothing good will ever come of those witches."

"Speaking of goodness and all," Dorian cut in, obviously trying to not get into a conversation about the Thirteen. "Did you hear about the new transfers coming in today? Apparently they're all smoking."

Aelin arched an eyebrow at him. "Transfers?"

Dorian nodded. "Six in all. They'll be coming along at break." The boy leaned back, drumming the planes of his stomach. "We could definitely use some eye candy around here."

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Aelin asked innocently.

Dorian rolled his eyes in a way only he could. "Please. You know I play for the other team." Aelin kicked him.

"At that, you'd all be delighted to know that the reigning five-ball team are still the champions," said Aelin's cousin, Aedion. He prowled up behind them, making the lads jump. "Last night, they flattened the others."

"Is that really a surprise?"

"The Ironteeth are always kicking everyone else's ass. I'm surprised there was even a competing team this year. Especially after last year they tore apart Rhiannon's gang."

"You know what, we should start our own team," Aelin announced.

All three of the men looked at her and started chuckling. Aelin just arched her eyebrows until they all looked at her again. She was not joking. "You think I'm not serious but I swear to god, one day I'm going to kick that witch's ass," Aelin sniffed.

"You're kidding me," Chaol breathed. "There's no way you can beat the Thirteen. They're gods at five-ball."

"Pfft," Aelin scoffed. "Gods is a bit of a stretch. Sure they're good but they just need someone to put them in their place."

"Aelin, you are crazy."

"Problems of being a genius."

"Oh please-!"

"Hey, here comes Lysandra," Aedion interrupted.

A car had pulled up at the edge of the road and Lysandra, the only other female and last of their friend group stepped out. She quickly joined them, a somewhat flirtatious grin sent in Aedion's direction. Lysandra was what you'd call elegant. Somehow she managed to make getting out of a car look fabulous.

"Greetings, nerds," the woman purred, taking a seat next to Aelin. "How goes the people of our school?"

"Quickly and without a glance at our fair beauty," Dorian drawled.

They quickly descended into a conversation on who was the best looking out of the group. Dorian argued that his wealth had to give him an extra couple of points. Lysandra just indicated to her chest and Aedion made a choking noise.

The first bell rang, signalling ten minutes before the beginning of class. The friends moved as one, muttering and splitting up to go to their classes.

~•~•~•~

Aelin walked out of English, one of the few classes she actually really liked. Maybe it was her love of reading. That would probably make sense.

People shoved past and she had to bite back a snappy retort. Another person ran by her and then a whole stream. Aelin frowned. What the hell?

"Oi, the transfers are here!" Aedion was beside her, looking over the ever growing crowd of people. There was an excited hum in the air. Everyone wanted to see the new kids on the block.

Aelin, though she obviously didn't care, craned her neck to see them. Even then, she could barely see past the tops of their heads. There was so many people they had to retreat to the stairs to get a view. Words swam to her ears, admiring words.

"Damn, they are good looking."

"I know right?!"

"No homo but I'd tap that!"

There was a gasp and then someone wolf whistled. A ripple of laughter swept across the crowd. But not one person disagreed.

The school was in awe of the transfers. And finally Aelin caught a glimpse of them. The head of their year was leading them down the corridor. There was six of them in all and Dorian had not lied when he'd said that they were all smoking. Five males sauntered their way past the stairs, each gorgeous in their own right.

Confidence and laziness pooled off them. The way they walked told everyone that they knew how good they looked and they were totally in control.

Only one really caught Aelin's eye. He was at the head of the six and he did not walk with the same confident swagger. Instead he had this cold arrogance like he thought no one mattered. Like he was the pack leader.

He was good looking, she'd admit. Tall and muscular, that shirt was practically about to rip, with tanned skin and white hair swept to the side. A wicked tattoo ran down the side of his head and down beneath his shirt where many of the girls' eyes lingered.

She could almost feel the jealousy of the other boys in the school. Here was a man able to sweep your woman off her feet with only a glance. And he didn't even seem to care.

The new boy looked around and somehow, his eyes fell on her. She gave him her most sarcastically sweet smile. He didn't even react. He looked unimpressed and swept on with just pure arrogance.

Aelin immediately hated him.

"Hmph. They're not that impressive," Aedion muttered beside her. "I mean, even I could do better."

Even her cousin was jealous. He'd deny it point blank but it was obvious. Aedion was never jealous. Who were they? What was going to happen?

The only girl of the group, walking in the middle just smirked. Her hair was dark black, kinda like Lysandra's but there was not a single bit of kindness in those violet eyes. She gave bitter sweet smiles to the surrounding teenagers and then jogged up to cling to the lead boy's arm.

The sigh from the crowd was audible. Aelin also hated her.

She folded her arms in frustration. Arrogant bastards, the whole lot of them. When these guys and the Thirteen, Aelin didn't even know if she take it. The six of them, five males and one female walked on and all Aelin could do was boil beneath the surface.

* * *

 **Also for reference, five-ball is not an actual sport. It's something I made it. It's kinda like rugby but with soloing when you run. So like Gaelic football. But rougher. And without a goalie. ^-^**


	2. The ACA

The day the transfers came was when it all started to change. Aelin had been pretty happy with her life in all; she had great friends, did well in school without too much effort and had a cute dog that always got excited when she came home. Things were pretty great.

But she'd always felt there was something missing. Something that she needed in life and it was coming. She just didn't know it when she saw it.

The transfers immediately became one of the most popular group in school. It was no surprise really. Everyone loved them. All young, gorgeous with muscles to kill and they each excelled in both academics and sports. The model students and the coolest without a doubt.

It surprised Aelin that Manon was on the same page as her. Manon Blackbeak was one of the few people that hated them. And that was because she was bitter.

Aedion, the five-ball nerd, had burst in excitedly to announce that the Thirteen had their asses handed to them in their last game. And their group crowded around in shock. Not once had anyone come close to beating them. This was news.

Maeve, the female of the transfers, had created her own five-ball team called the Cadre. They consisted of herself, and four of the males; Gavriel, Fenrys, Cairn and Lorcan. She challenged Manon to a game. And Manon, being that arrogant witch she was, had just waltzed into the field only to watch in anger as the Cadre scored point after point.

By the second quarter, the Cadre was almost ten points ahead and the witch was practically spitting fire. After the third quarter started, Manon's team started getting their shit together. They were, after all, the legendary five-ball champions of the school. Maeve's team might have raw talent but they didn't have the experience in the sport Manon's did.

But somehow, they still managed to keep pace with the Ironteeth witches. The sport was fast paced and every second mattered. The witches, slighter and smaller, were faster than the Cadre and darted like ninjas around the field. But the Cadre were strong and fast enough to make up for it. The end score had been a draw with both teams exhausted and shaking.

But Maeve had been smirking with amusement while Manon was literally snarling in anger.

Aelin didn't hesitate to say how satisfied she was. Manon just pissed her off. One day she'd be the one to do that, on the field with pure talent.

Which brought her to her most recent problem. Who to have on her team. She had herself, obviously, Aedion, Dorian and Lysandra. She'd convince them to play. Chaol with his legs in that condition couldn't play so that left the fifth opening vacant and up to debate.

She considered getting Elide to play, just to see the look on Manon's face when she was on her team, not theirs. Hmph. That would show her. But with Elide's foot the way it wasn't, it was very unlikely.

But five-ball was the least of her worries as the next few days, there was a new student in her science class.

Science was the only class she had where none of those in her close friend group were also with her. It was also the class in which she'd made friends with Ansel. She was surprisingly friendly for someone on the, uh, other side of social circles.

But to her dismay, Ansel revealed she was leaving the school, reasons unclear. Aelin was disappointed but respected her decision. She could do what she liked. The only thing she hated about her leaving was that it now left her with… him... as her partner.

Rowan Whitethorn, one of the new transfers, the only one not on the Cadre, and she hated his guts. He rolled in arrogance and good looks and that pissed her off. Girls were pouring over him but he didn't even pay attention. It was like he didn't even care.

He joined their science class the day Ansel left and oh wow, convenience dictated that he must be her new science partner. People actually moaned in jealousy but Aelin would have given anything to trade him.

The transfer sat next to her and this was the first time she saw him up close. He was just as muscle bounded as she thought. His shirt looked like it was going to burst. His tattoo whirled down the side of his face and she could see that it wasn't just design, they were words. In a different language but definitely words.

He suddenly turned his head and then she was looking into pine-green eyes. He held her gaze, face solid and unmoving. Aelin glared at him and then he smirked which made her blood turn to liquid fire.

He looked back at the teacher, seeming amused. Aelin didn't even give him the satisfaction of hating him.

Her teacher started talking about some physics formula or something else but Aelin just lounged in her chair. Rowan was distracting her. How was she supposed to work with him? Science partner? When hell freezes over!

Rowan just smirked, as if knowing what she was thinking.

Aelin felt her lip curve. Oh it was on, tattooed bastard. She was getting serious. And when she got serious, things started to burn.

~•~•~•~

"You want me? To play with you?" Nox Owens said incredulously. Aelin had cornered him after school, finally deciding who could be the fifth. He was a good friend of hers and he ran track do that had to count for something.

Aelin nodded. "You're nimble and quick, you'd be perfect for five-ball."

"And this is for your team? In Adarlan High? You do realise that means we'll be up against the Thirteen? And the Cadre? Champions of the school?"

"Aw shit, I need an edgy team name too. It sounds way cool," Aelin realised. "What do you think of - the Ashryver-Galathynius Army? AGA for short."

"Cut it, Ae."

"Ah you're right, Aelin's Army is so much better. Thanks for the team input."

"Aelin please. I'm being serious. You think we'd stand a chance against them? The Thirteen are probably on their way to being national stars. I'm not sporty in team sports, I can't compete with them. I just run hurdles."

"Exactly! You'd be perfect for scoring! Just a little dash and juno, weave your way around. I know you'd be great."

Nox rubbed the back of his neck, sighing in defeat. "Look, I'll play for a bit but I'm not doing it permanently. I've got things to do that need time. But for you, I think I can managed a few weeks."

Aelin punched his shoulder playfully. "That's the spirit! Welcome to the AGA!"

"Aelin, that team name is trash."

"Hmph. You know you love it."

"I think not."

"Don't you mean "I think 'Nox'"?"

Nox elbowed her in the ribs and Aelin started laughing. "You are a dork, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

Aelin slung an arm around his shoulders. "It's all part of the charm. All part of the charm."


	3. Preach

**So who hadn't updates in ages? Yeah.. . Me... sorry about that, I had to totally rehash the plot to bring Nehemia into it because I forgot about my fav? How? And idk? If I said anything else with would be spoilers sorry ^-^**

* * *

Now that she'd convinced Nox to play until she found her last member, Aelin's five-ball dream was finally being realised. The further she progressed the closer she was getting to kicking Manon's ass. She couldn't wait.

And seeing how current things were progressing, she was considering adding Maeve to her list of future conquests. Goddamn she hated those transfers. She'd give anything to put them in their place. Flouncy and arrogant, thinking they were the coolest. And the way Maeve played people like fiddles just ugh, infuriated her.

But what really was taking up her attention right now was her new science partner, Mr. Arrogance.

Rowan was the only member of the Cadre that just seemed to be doing nothing. The other five were battling it out with the Thirteen for the title of Five-ball Champions and the most popular group in their year. Getting the girls, causing drama and breaking hearts. Becoming school gods.

While Rowan was just naturally popular because of his good looks and association with the Cadre, he made zero effort to make friends or even talk to any girls. He was arrogant, he was rude, he acted like he knew everything, he was one of the worst people she'd ever met.

How she was going to suffer through the year with him she didn't know. She could probably scrap a B in the written exam if she really tried. But the write up of experiments and group projects resulted in over forty percent of the end grade.

Having to work… with him… she was going to fail.

"You're over reacting," Dorian scoffed when she told him about her problem. "He can't be that bad."

"He is and he's much worse," Aelin groaned. "I just wish that someone would be there to help me. Anyone. Just not him. I can't stand him. He's so full of himself and thinks he's the best and doesn't even try!"

Aedion coughed into his arm. "*cough* That sounds familiar *cough*."

Aelin glowered at him. "Don't you even dare, I will rip your little-" she warned him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm it," Dorian interrupted, seeing she was serious. "Aelin come on. Just ignore him or whatever. At this point, he needs you to be nice as much as you need him. He needs good grades too."

Aelin rolled her eyes. "Or maybe his grades are perfect too, just like everything else about him it seems." She groaned.

Chaol shrugged. "Everyone's got flaws. You just can't look past that distracting face to see them."

Aelin was outraged and darn offended by the suggestion that his face was distracting. Pfft. As if. If distracting meant insufferably annoying. Then yeah. It was distracting. "You-!"

Lysandra appeared out of nowhere, yawning behind her hand. "What are you idiots arguing about now?"

Dorian laughed and leaned back, a hand reaching over to stroke Chaol's hair. "Aelin's new science buddy. Apparently he's the bee's knees. Love Rowan, Rowan is love, Rowan is life."

Lysandra scoffed. "You're complaining that much? Please Aelin. None of them are worth your time."

Aelin lounged back. "Preach. Melodic words to my ears, you goddess in high heels."

"Honestly you two…" Aedion just shook his head. And if as one, both Aelin and Lysandra stuck out their tongue at her cousin. And laughed in amusement.

Aedion just groaned.

So maybe she was biased, who knows? It wasn't necessarily a bad thing though. Just being near him, seeing that wicked smirk of his made her blood boil. Had she mentioned he was arrogant? Yeah well he was.

She did have that exchange student coming later that week. That ought to be distracting enough.

The first project their teacher gave them was proving that energy was found in food through the burning of a cracker or other food. Which normally Aelin would have been up and at it. Because playing with fire and hanging out with Ansel was thing she was 100% up for.

But walking into class and seeing him sitting at their desk just made her groan. What she'd give to have him out for just one day.

But she begrudgingly sat down next to him and pulled out her book. Rowan gave her a curious glance.

"Someone seems annoyed," he commented, though his tone was infuriating. "Care to offer a thought?"

Aelin refrained from answering but instead opened the cupboard and started taking out science equipment. She had almost been able to ignore him but then suddenly he was crouching down next to her.

"Hey. Are you ignoring me?"

"If I say no, that's a contradiction isn't it?" she shrugged, pushing past him.

Rowan let her go but his gaze was steadily watching her. Instead of his usual arrogant smirk he had this confused look in his eyes. It was a nice change but still. She hated his guts.

"What's your deal? You… you don't act like most people.. "

"That what come of being a nerd."

Rowan was suddenly on her other side, twiddling a cracker between his thumbs. "I wouldn't say you're a nerd."

Aelin laughed and took the cracker from him. The beaker with the thermometer was already set up so now all she had to do was burn it. The Bunsen burner started crackling away.

"Oh I'm a nerd all the way," she purred. "Proud to say it." Fire started creeping down the skewer and she quickly moved it beneath the beaker. "You gonna record this or am I going to do all the work?"

Rowan did as she asked without complaint and she briefly wondered maybe she judged him too soon. While stoic and lazy, and mildly arrogant, he wasn't that bad… maybe….

She was still holding out on a final opinion though.

"Watch it, you're going to burn your hand," Rowan's voice jolted her back to reality and she jumped, almost dropping the skewer. The flames had consumed the cracker to the point where they'd started creeping up the stick, looking for new fuel. Aelin hastily put it out. "I had it under control," she muttered.

"You like to play with fire? Be my guest," Rowan purred. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd want to spit fire at me whenever you look at me, Fireheart."

For the first time Aelin felt slightly uncomfortable. Was she that obvious? From his expression she guessed the answer was yes. She sighed.

"Maybe…" she murmured. "But… you're okay… I guess.."

Rowan's lips quirked and he turned back to the beaker. "We need to let this cool before we do that again," he said.

Aelin took that opportunity to examine him. Tall and muscular with that white hair of his. But his tattoo was by far the most attention drawing thing. She was surprised they'd let him into the school with it. The school board was very much 'cover up what we don't want to see' which at times could be sexist but here?

She quite liked it really. It was pretty. It suited him.

Aelin looked away before he could feel her eyes on him and stuck another cracker into the flames. Damn. What was she thinking? Didn't she hate Maeve and this guy's guts?

Didn't she want to kick the Cadre's ass? She sighed. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
